The invention relates to a brewing head of a hot beverage preparation facility for household use, for example a coffee maker, which can be fitted with pot-shaped substrate capsules. The brewing head comprises a brewing chamber to receive the substrate capsules. It consists of a fixed brewing chamber part and a movable brewing chamber part, with which the brewing chamber can be opened for example by a rotary pivoting movement or a translational displacement, to position the substrate capsules therein. The brewing chamber comprises a locking facility for locking the brewing chamber. It has a seal for sealing off one of the two brewing chamber parts with the substrate capsule in a pressure-tight manner during beverage preparation. The invention also relates to a hot beverage machine for household use having such a brewing head and an actuation method for closing a brewing chamber when the hot beverage machine is activated and an actuation method for opening the brewing chamber of the hot beverage machine.
DE 20 2008 014 160 U1 describes a compact brewing head for a beverage preparation machine. It comprises a pivotable cover, which can be pivoted down onto a fixed base after a substrate capsule has been inserted into a holder for the purposes of beverage preparation. It is operated using a handle for both closing and opening purposes, said handle allowing a user to discern an open and closed position by latching.